Fine Alternate
by Elisabetha
Summary: Meine Phanfics drehen sich zwar in letzter Zeit immer wieder im Kreis, aber ich habe beschlossen sie trotzdem zu veröffentlichen. Vielleicht hat ja einer von euch Spaß daran.Die ist, wie der Titel schon sagt ein alternatives Ende des Films von 2004


**Fin Alternante**

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals in ihrem Leben so hin und hergerissen gewesen zu sein.  
Diese Situation schien ihr Herz gleichsam in zwei Teile zu reißen und sie wußte  
nicht ob sie dem Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren noch lange standhalten konnte.  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich unablässig um die Entscheidung zu der Erik sie nun  
zwang. Die Wahl die sie zu treffen hatte, hätte schwieriger nicht sein können.  
Die Szenerie vor ihr beherbergte die zwei Männer die sie liebte. Der Eine in  
tödlicher Gefahr, durch einen engen Strick um den Hals zum Zusehen verurteilt, der Andere einen  
Schritt vor dem Abgrund zum Wahnsinn stehend, dort hingeführt von jahrelangem Schmerz und  
unzähligen Enttäuschungen.  
Sie konnte nicht zulassen dass einer von Ihnen stürzte.  
Der Eine sprach mit Engelszungen auf sie ein, ihn für sie sterben zu lassen und dann frei zu sein.  
Der Andere sprach mit der Zunge eines Engels, deren Schönheit allerdings nun  
getrübt wurde durch Verzweiflung und unendlichem Hass auf den jungen Mann der  
sich in seiner Gewalt befand.  
Die Schallwellen der Stimmen schlugen hart über ihr zusammen, dröhnten in  
ihren Ohren und ließen sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen.  
Ohne dass sie es wollte gaben ihre Knie unter dem Druck der Stimmen nach. Der  
Druck, den diese Entscheidung auf ihre Schultern ausübte war einfach zu groß.  
Schützend verbarg sie den Kopf unter ihren Armen. Ein kleines Bündel am Boden.  
Eingehüllt in die teuersten Spitzen und Rüschen die man jemals auf ein  
Brautkleid gesetzt hatte. Es musste einen Ausweg geben, es musste einfach...  
In welche Richtung sollte sie diesen letzten Schritt gehen um beide Männer  
gleichzeitig zu erreichen.  
Stimmen, Wut, Verzweiflung, Todesangst, Flehen, Drohen und all das auf einmal.  
Es war als knisterte die Luft, wie kurz vor einem Gewitter.  
Sie zwang sich den Kopf zu heben und jedem der Beiden, deren Blicke ungeteilt  
auf ihr lasteten, noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen.  
Raoul hatte mit seinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen und jeden Funken Hoffnung  
auf ein gutes Ende dieser Tragödie begraben.  
Die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick zu ertragen war schlimm für sie, doch die  
Traurigkeit hinter den Augen in die sie nun blickte ließ alles um sie herum  
verblassen. Eriks Augen schienen oberflächlich Funken zu sprühen doch sie konnte  
sehen was sich hinter dieser Oberfläche aus Zorn verbarg. Grenzenlose Angst,  
Traurigkeit und alle schlimmen Erfahrungen die er in seinem Leben hatte machen müssen.  
Und plötzlich wurde um sie herum alles still. Die lauten Stimmen drangen nicht  
länger bis zu ihr vor. Sie schloss die Augen und wohltuende Schwärze umfing sie.  
Ihr Kopf lehrte sich und in dieser Leere zeigte sich ihr nun der so ersehnte Ausweg.  
Ruhe senkte sich über sie. Gewissheit dass das was sie nun tun würde das einzig richtige war.  
Sie liebte Raoul, auf eine friedliche und vollkommen beruhigende Weise. Er  
lenkte ihr Leben in ruhige Bahnen und nahm ihr ab was immer ihr Kummer bereitete. In  
ihrem Kopf begann die Melodie eines langsamen Walzers zu spielen. Die Melodie  
floss dahin, ohne Höhen und ohne nennenswerte Tiefen immer gleichbleibend. Beruhigend.  
Wie kühle Finger strich die Melodie über ihre Haut.  
Ihre Liebe zu Erik war etwas ganz anderes: wild, aufregend und leidenschaftlich.  
Niemand konnte sagen was der nächste Tag mit ihm bereithalten würde und doch  
wußte sie dass sie sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte und dass er sie beschützen  
würde, wenn nötig auch mit seinem Leben. Die Walzertakte traten in den Hintergrund und  
wurden durch einen Tangorhythmus abgelöst. Rote Farben explodierten in ihrem Kopf und  
eine unbekannte Wärme erfüllte ihren Körper und schien sie empor zu heben. Der schnelle, niemals  
gleiche, Rhythmus weckte eine Sehnsucht auf mehr in ihr. Sie fühlte sich sinnlich, verführerisch und ihre  
Haut brannte. Es wurde Zeit der diese Tragödie zu beenden.  
Während weitere Gedanken durch ihren Geist rasten stand sie auf.  
Raoul würde sich erholen, dass wußte sie. Er würde Zeit brauchen, das Geschehene  
zu verarbeiten, aber er würde irgendwann neuen Lebensmut schöpfen.  
Wenn sie Erik verließ war dies gleichsam sein Todesurteil und es gab nicht die  
Spur einer Chance dass er dies verkraften würde.  
Noch während ihr all dies durch den Kopf gegangen war, war sie die drei  
steinernen Stufen hinab ins Wasser des Sees gestiegen.  
Der Stoff des Kleides sog sich sofort voll Wasser, schwamm ihr um die Beine und  
ließ sie nur langsam vorankommen. Doch sie hatte nun alle Zeit der Welt.  
Nun war wirklich alles still. Keiner der beiden Männer sprach mehr ein Wort.  
Als sie vor ihm stand spannten sich seine Muskeln noch mehr, bereit auf alles  
zu reagieren was nun kommen würde.  
Er stand, wie sie, bis zu den Knien im Wasser und die Kälte ließ ihn leicht Zittern.  
Das weiße Hemd dass er trug war durchnässt und klebte im auf der Haut. Ihr Blick  
glitt über jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers und sie spürte wie ihr heißes Blut  
in die Wangen schoss. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln als sie dies bemerkte.  
Seine muskulöse Brust hob und senkte sich schwer unter ihrem Blick und sie  
sehnte sich danach ihn zu berühren und von ihm berührt zu werden. Die  
Angst vor seiner Nähe hatte sie hoch oben, auf der Bühne der Pariser Oper gelassen. Aminta  
hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es nichts gab wovor sie sich fürchten musste, sondern nur eine wundervolle  
sinnliche neue Welt die es zu entdecken gab.  
Es gab so viel schönes an ihm, seine Augen, seinen Körper, seine Hände und  
vor allem seine Stimme.  
Hätte Gott ihn nicht mit diesem Gesicht ausgestattet wäre er wohl vollkommen.  
Ja, sie konnte ihn lieben, bedingungslos und mit allem was ihn ausmachte.  
Eriks Blick spiegelte Verwirrung, er verstand nicht was vor sich ging und doch wartete er ab.  
Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, so langsam dass er sich nicht angegriffen fühlte,  
denn sie wollte keine unüberlegte Reaktion riskieren.  
Er folgte ihrer Hand mit seinem Blick und hielt sie nicht zurück als sie die  
Bänder der Maske löste, die fast sein ganzes Gesicht bedeckte.  
Fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig nahm sie sie ihm ab und ließ sie dann achtlos neben sich ins Wasser fallen.  
Erik schloss die Augen und es war als mache er eine Verwandlung durch.  
Die gestrafften Schultern sanken herab und das dünne Seil, mit dem er Raoul in  
Schach gehalten hatte entglitt achtlos seiner Hand.  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Raoul war außer Gefahr aber  
trotz der Tatsache dass er nun frei war rührte er sich nicht vom Fleck.  
Eriks Kinn sank auf seine Brust und resigniert erwartete er nun von ihr den ihn vernichtenden Schlag.  
Sie sah ihn direkt an und nichts brachte ihre Gefühle in Aufruhr. Da  
war nichts mehr in seinem Gesicht das ihr Angst machte. Nicht dieser namenlose  
Schrecken, der sie nächtelang in ihren Alpträumen verfolgt hatte. Da war nur  
Erik und der Engel der Musik, sowie das Phantom der Oper sanken mit seiner Maske  
auf den Grund des Sees. Die eben gespürte Ruhe wandelte sich in Freude, die ihr  
Herz euphorisch schlagen ließ. Alles in ihr wollte ihn ebenfalls so glücklich  
sehen wie sie sich fühlte. Endlich wußte sie was sie sollte und ein bleischweres  
Gewicht fiel von ihren Schultern.  
Sie trat noch ein Stück näher an ihr heran und so sanft es ihr möglich war nahm  
sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. Zärtlich strich sie über die vernarbten  
und zerfurchten Flächen auf Wangen und Stirn. Schließlich legte sie eine Hand unter  
sein Kinn und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen.  
Tränen standen in seinen Augen und nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie.  
Als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihre Lippen die Seinen berührten  
entrang sich seiner Kehle ein leiser, ungläubiger Laut welcher bewirkte dass sie  
ihn noch fester an sich zog.  
Ihr Herz drohte ihre Brust zu sprengen, ausgelöst durch eine Welle aus  
zärtlichen Gefühlen die nun über ihr zusammen schlug.  
Ihre Haut prickelte und als sie nach endlosen Sekunden spürte dass Erik scheu  
ihren Kuss erwiderte ließ sie gänzlich los.  
Als sie sich kurz darauf von ihm löste sah sie ihm tief in die Augen um ihm  
schweigend zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie sich entschieden hatte und das dies  
keine panische Reaktion auf seine Forderung war.  
Sie glaubte zwischen all den Tränen, seinen und ihren, Verstehen aufkeimen zu sehen.  
Als sie ihn erneut küsste trat sie über die Grenze die ihre Kindheit mit der  
Gegenwart verband und ließ sie endgültig hinter sich.  
Sie spürte die Barrieren fallen, die ihn bisher von ihr getrennt hatten, als  
er sie nun in die Arme schloss und mit unglaublicher Kraft an sich drückte. Sie  
spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Hier  
und jetzt fühlte sie sich wohl und von hier würde sie nichts in der Welt wieder fortbringen.  
Doch gerade als sie sich noch tiefer in seine Umarmung und seinen Kuss fallen  
ließ löste er sich sanft von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Lippen zitterten leicht und noch  
immer schienen die Tränen in seinen Augen nicht versiegen so wollen. Wortfetzen entrangen sich  
seiner Kehle und ab und zu schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Es schien als suche er nach Worten und  
immer wenn er sie gefunden hatte schienen sie ihm sofort wieder zu entgleiten. Seine linke Hand fuhr  
hinauf zu seinen Lippen, dann sah er wieder ungläubig auf seine Hände, dann auf sie.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein engelsgleiches Lächeln, eines von dem er immer geträumt  
hatte und es galt auch wirklich ihm.  
Dann stolperte er weitere Schritte rückwärts und vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
"Christine?" hallte es leise durch die unteren Gewölbe. Seine Stimme klang belegt und heiser.  
Dann schien ihm wieder bewusste zu werden, dass er nicht alleine mit ihr hier unten war.  
Raoul hatte inzwischen versucht sich von der Schlinge um seinen Hals und um  
seinen Händen zu befreien. Mit sichtlich wenig Erfolg. Zwar schnürte im das Punjab Lasso  
nicht mehr die Luft zum atmen ab, aber der Verlust seiner Handlungsfähigkeit war geblieben. Christine sah  
nun ebenfalls zu ihm. Sie kämpfte sich durch das Wasser zu ihm hinüber. In Zukunft hatte sie alle  
Zeit der Welt für Erik, doch zuerst musste sie dafür sorgen dass Raoul zurück in die Freiheit gelangte.  
Als sie begann Raoul zu befreien durchschnitt Eriks Stimme die Stille, hart, kalt und doch so unendlich verzweifelt.  
"Nimm sie, vergesst mich und alles was war!"  
Erik stolperte rückwärts und taumelte zurück auf die Stufen die die Grenze  
zwischen dem See und seiner Wohnung bildeten. Seine Schritte führten ihn hinauf in die Richtung seines Zimmers.  
Nur flüchtig drehte er sich zu ihnen um.  
".. erzählt keinem von mir, dem Engel der Nacht?"  
Nur Bruchstückhaft verfolgte sie seine Worte denn sie war zu sehr damit  
beschäftigt Raoul von den Stricken zu befreien.  
Dennoch verstand sie was er ihnen mitteilen wollte. Er schickte sie fort, wollte  
sie gehen lassen und diese Reaktion war das letzte Teil des Puzzles das ihr noch gefehlt hatte.  
Das fertige Bild das sich in ihrem Herzen spiegelte sagte ihr, dass sie die  
richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Erik hatte nun den Türbogen zu seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten erreicht und  
nachdem er noch einmal kurz zu ihr hinunter gesehen hatte wandte er sich ab und verschwand  
hinter dem dunkelroten Samtvorhang der den Raum von den anderen trennte. Der Schmerz in seinem Blick  
trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen. Was hatte dieser Mann gelitten!  
Endlich hatte sie es geschafft Raoul zu befreien, doch als er sie  
überschwänglich in die Arme schließen und küssen wollte entzog sie sich seiner Umarmung.  
Ungläubig sah er sie an.  
"Das war eben also kein Schauspiel, Christine?" Lautete seine schlichte Frage.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Er braucht mich, Raoul. Und ich brauche ihn. Meine Kunst und meine Seele brauchen ihn.  
Nach all dem was heute geschehen ist, könnten wir nie miteinander glücklich werden."  
"Wir könnten doch?"  
Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Nein Raoul, wir könnten nicht."  
Auf Zehenspitzen stehend küsste sie ihn sacht auf die Stirn, dann löste sie den  
Ring den er ihr einst auf dem Dach der Oper angesteckt hatte von der Kette die  
um ihren Hals hing und legte ihn in seine Hand.  
Keine Tränen, kein Protest, auch wenn sie mit einer Szene seinerseits gerechnet hatte, diese blieb aus.  
Im schlammigen Wasser kniete er nieder und küsste ihre Hände.  
"Ich kann nichts mehr von der kleinen Lotte in dir finden, Christine. Die Tage  
des Spielens sind wohl entgültig vorbei, aber vielleicht, eines Tages?" Dann  
brach er ab, führ ihr noch einmal träumerisch durchs Haar und wandte sich zum gehen.  
"Ja vielleicht!" Flüsterte sie ihm hinterher.  
Dann wandte auch sie sich um und kämpfte sich durch das Wasser zurück ans Ufer.  
Ihr Kleid hatte sich nun bis zur Taille mit Wasser vollgesogen und sie fror erbärmlich.  
Doch ihr Blut schien noch immer einem Lavastrom zu gleichen und die Wärme in  
ihrem Herzen würde wohl nichts mehr so schnell abkühlen.  
Eine kleine, ihr sehr vertraute Melodie drang an ihr Ohr, noch bevor sie den  
Vorhang zu Eriks Schlafzimmer beiseite gezogen hatte.  
"Maskenball, Pappgesichter überall, Maskenball, dein Gesicht bleibt versteckt  
... und keiner sieht dich."  
Die Stimme die ebenfalls gedämpft an ihr Ohr drang schien jeden Augenblick zu  
brechen und mit ihr der Mann dem sie gehörte.  
Sie war bemüht kein Geräusch zu machen als sie eintrat und das Bild das sich ihr  
nun bot ließ sie innerlich Seufzen.  
Im Schneidersitz saß Erik vor der Spieluhr des persischen Äffchens. Ihren  
Hochzeitsschleier auf dem Schoß und die Tränen rannen unablässig und stumm über seine  
eingefallenen Wangen. Er schien so unglaublich verletzlich, ganz anders als er  
ihr gegenüber bisher in Erscheinung getreten war.  
Der nasse Saum ihres Kleides verursachte ein schleifendes Geräusch auf dem Boden als sie sich ihm näherte.  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf, den Blick von Tränen verschleiert und es dauerte einen Moment  
bis sich dieser klärte.  
Sie sah einen Funken Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufkeimen, zögernd und ängstlich.  
Langsam trat sie an ihn heran und als sie ihn erreicht hatte, kniete sie sich zu ihm auf den Boden.  
Durch die Kälte zitterten ihre Finger ein wenig als sie nun den zweiten Ring von der  
Kette nahm, Eriks Hand nahm und ihn hineinlegte.  
Sie sah die Hoffnung in seinem Blick sterben, doch dann schien sich etwas in  
ihm zu verändern. So als gäbe es für ihn nichts mehr zu verlieren. Kühle,  
schlanke Finger strichen über ihr Gesicht und sie schmiegte ihre Wange an die  
Innenfläche seiner Hand.  
"Geh von nun an jeden Weg mit mir..." Und mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihm  
ihre rechte Hand entgegen und spreizte ihren Ringfinger leicht ab.  
Überwältigt von dem Gefühl dass sie seine Berührung erwiderte brauchte er einen  
Moment um zu verstehen was sie meinte.  
"Du willst wirklich bei mir bleiben?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. Sie nickte und mit ebenfalls zitternden  
Fingern und einem unwiderstehlichen Leuchten in den sturmgrauen Augen, streifte er ihr den Ring über den Finger.  
Lachend und endlich befreit warf sie sich in seine Arme und warf ihn mit  
ihrem ganzen Gewicht rücklings zu Boden.  
Seine starken Arme fingen sie auf und drückten sie an sich.  
Mit zärtlichen Fingern strich sie ihm das dunkle Haar aus der Stirn und küsste  
die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Ihre so intensiven Berührungen  
befremdeten ihn und seine Empfindungen gerieten, einem Wirbel gleich, in  
Aufruhr. Das Einzige was er nun noch konnte war fühlen: ihre Wärme, ihren Duft,  
ihren leichten Atem so nah an seinem Gesicht.  
Das leise Geräusch das ihr Haar verursachte wenn es über seine Schultern  
strich, ihr gelöstes Lachen, das in seinen Ohren klang wie die silbernen Glöckchen  
himmlischer Musik. Und all diese Privilegien gewährte sie nur ihm. Nicht dem jungen Mann. _Ihm_!  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben beschloss er seine Vorsicht über Bord zu werfen  
und die zweifelnden Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren.  
Sie konnte ihm kaum noch mehr Beweise dafür liefern, dass es ihr ernst war und  
sie wirklich bei ihm bleiben würde.  
Die gehässigen Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden mit jedem Kuss der auf sein  
Gesicht nieder regnete leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.  
Sein Herz wurde unendlich leicht und alle Schatten der Vergangenheit lösten sich in dieser Leichtigkeit auf.  
Obwohl er das Bedürfnis hatte sie so fest an sich zu ziehen wie es ihm nur  
möglich war schob er sie ein wenig von sich herunter um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.  
"Du wirst dir in diesen nassen Sachen den Tod holen, meine Liebe. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."  
Er versuchte unter ihrem leisen Protest aufzustehen doch mit aller Kraft die  
sie aufbringen konnte hielt sie ihn bei sich am Boden bis er lachend aufgab.  
"Oui Monsieur, aber für euch gilt dasselbe."  
Kurz sah er an sich herunter als würde er sich erst jetzt seiner nassen Kleidung bewusst.  
"Aber im Gegensatz zu Euch, Monsieur, habe ich kaum eine Chance mich alleine  
meiner Kleidung zu entledigen."  
Vielsagend blickte sie ihn an und sie wußte nicht woher sie den Mut genommen  
hatte dies zu ihm zu sagen. Allerdings konnte sie ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken  
als sie seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Doch seine Zurückhaltung wurde fortgefegt durch den Sturm den ihre Worte in seinem Blut entfacht hatten.  
"Nun gut?"  
Lächelnd zog er sie erneut zärtlich in seine Arme und eine Fülle  
kastanienbrauner Locken ergoss sich über sein Gesicht. War für ein wundervoll  
weiches Gefühl auf seiner zerstörten Haut. Ein leichter Duft von Lavendel stieg  
ihm in die Nase und hüllte ihn ein. Niemals mehr würde er diesen Geruch  
vergessen. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen.  
Die letzten Ketten die sie hielten hatten sich nun entgültig gelöst und als sie  
nun in einem unendlichen Kuss versanken schien sich die Welt um sie herum  
aufzulösen und der Zauber der Musik der Nacht legte sich über sie.


End file.
